Why Kakashi is late
by PeaceAndOrder
Summary: Ch.3 is a Naruto side story. Then, after my first story, I'm deleting all but the Tbc side story. Don't review on this, except on the sidestories. Should I burn the non-side stories? I really want to. F*** it. I'm burning them. I printed them out, one word at a time.
1. Part 1, 10-4-2013

_**Heres a promised sidestory. I do not like Sasuke or Sakura.**_

**Why Kakashi is late when he's not in front of the Memorial stone**

"Guys, lets go find why Kakashi's late!" exclaimed our Number one, hyperactive, unpredictable ninja.

"Baka! We already tried that. He always evades us!" screeched the pink haired banshee that no one likes.

"Hnn," went the duck-butt hair emo next to them.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura, that time was when we tried to find out what was under his mask..." mumbled Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA! IT'S THE SAME THING!"shouted out Sakura, and may have blown their eardrums.

"Sakura!" said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"With hearts in her eyes.

"You're annoying."he said, and Sakura droops down.

**Later**

"This is Sasuke at point B"

"This is Naruto at point A"

"Naruto, you're late. Sakura at point C"

"Ok, point A should be his house, my point is the memorial stone, and point C should be the bookstore where he buys those books." whispered Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't in his house. Sasuke, do you see him?"

"No, he's not here either. What about you Sakura?"

"Ano, he's not here either... where is he then?"

"Oh hey, I just found something at his house. It's just a note from sensei." said Naruto.

"Read it dobe," said Sasuke", we want to know what it says."

"Teme, okay, here's what it says: 'Yo guys! Sorry if this note is late, it was confiscated bu the ANBU thinking it was a massage to the enemies, and so I had to get it back. I'm on a b-rank solo mission guys, so I'll be back soon. Kakashi.'"

Everyone is quiet for a moment.

'Well, this day was a waste.' they all thought

End.

Since this is just a side story and stuff, don't review it. I won't message back to look at it.


	2. Part 2, 10-26-2013

Achievement for 5k words on my Rinnegan fanfic will be up, maybe in a month... Well, I was bored, so I started typing on my mobile. This phone? It's crap. If I write on a long story, then it takes a few seconds to load 1 character. Anyways, I just reached 2k words total, 1k words typed on a day(10/25/13), so I though, maybe I should take a break and type up another sidestory. Why not? So here is the next part to: Why is Kakashi late when he's not at the book store or memorial stone. It, like the chapter before, will be short.

** Previously, on 'Why he is late'**

"Guys, I found a note from sensei!" Naruto said.

"Read it!" Sasuke ordered. "'Yo, sorry this message is so late. The ANBU thought that this message was for enemies, so they confiscated it. It took me some time to get it back. Anyways, I'm on an S rank mission and won't be back for a couple of days'" recited Naruto.

**_ *face drops*_**

** End. Now, to this chapter...**

"Hey guys, think Kakashi-sensei is coming back from his mission today?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto-baka, I say he won't come back today!" screamed out the horrible banshee that should be a kinjutsu.

"Dobe, Kakashi-sensei will always be late to everything but important things." said Sasuke.

"Then lets make a bet on it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Getting looks from the other two, he knew they would agree. "The bets are on by you're looks, so I bet that if I lose, I do all the D ranks for the month." Naruto said, "What do you guys bet if you lose?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, only a certain banshee screamed out hers, "I bet if I lose, then I'll give the money I'm saving up for Sasuke and I's wedding!"

"And how much is that?" asked Naruto.

"5740 ryo." chirped out Sakura, sounding as if she were going to win.

Now, Sasuke started to talk, "I'll bet if I lose, I'll be getting us the scrolls from the advanced jutsus library." toned Sasuke.

"Well, why don't you do that for us?" Naruto asked.

"Tch, waste of time." said Sasuke.

"Ano, can't onlu Chunin and above acces that?" Sakura asked.

"Civilian council can order it for me, and some Chunin and Jonin will get it for me too if I just say it." Sasuke stated.

** Wait a long time...**

** 11:59 P.M.**

"It's almost midnight, I won't have to D ranks for a month!"exclaimed Sakura.

"Hnn." Hnned the Uchiha.

"Aww, I was so sure of today..." whined Naruto.

5 seconds, 4... 3... 2... On- Poof! "Yo guys, sorry I'm late, I fell off a cliff in the night and had to climb back up!" said Kakashi in a cheerful tone.

"Yatta! I win the bet! Fork it over Sakura. Sasuke, get the scrolls tomorrow morning." Naruto said excitedly.

"Uhmm... Did I miss out on something?" asked Kakashi.

"Tch, we were making a bet when you would come. The Dobe won." Sasuke said darkly.

Sakura in the background crying anime tears for losing the money on what will never happen, and Naruto counting all the ryo. "Oh well, good night guys." said Kakashi before poofing away.

"Ja ne guys" Naruto said before heading to the slums.

"Ja." Sasuke said before heading towards his compound.

"Ja ne Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, before a shoe was thrown at her from an open window, and she walked towards the civilian neighborhoods where she lives.

** End of side story**

It's not why Kakashi is late, but when he was out on the s ranked mission. Like a side story inside of a side story. Maybe I can do jutsu scroll collecting with Sasuke. Ss within a Ss within a Ss.


	3. Part 3, 11-13-13

**Welcome back to this side story. Now, as I said, there will be side stories within side stories. And in the previous chapter, Sasuke will try to copy a scroll. If he can get it without distractions...**

**Now, because I'm too lazy to even put up the previous part, I'll just go where this wind takes me.**

**And let there be peace-PAO**

**Morning, 8:00 A.M.**

It's a nice sunny day, birds chirping, squirrels chittering, kids laughing, and adults talking. All was ju- BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH! Okay, not all good for some people.

As Sasuke woke up and smashed his alarm clock into miscellaneous parts, he looks disdainfully at the clock's remains that woke him up from his sleep. He can just get another one for free from the civilians because he is the last Uchiha in Konoha.

He opened his mouth and began to yawn- STOP! He closed his mouth quickly. Uchihas don't yawn. Banishing the thought of yawning and sleepiness, he got out of his bed to his bathroom. Taking his time in doing his morning routine, he looked to the mirror, doing his scowl the entire time, even if he was doing something else.

**Morning, 9:30 A.M.**

In a shop full of pastries and drinks in the morning, he got his breakfast from "Donors" who paid for his food because he's the last Uchiha, he ate. Nothing more nothing less, taking his time.

**Morning, 10:00 A.M.**

Going back home, he sensed a bunch of fangirls. Pity, why don't they be true kunoichi? Wall jumping away and onto the roofs, he felt some fangirls going to the roof. So knowing the Dobe could get them to go away, he quickly went to the Dobe's house.

**Morning, 10:15 A.M.**

Damn. The Dobe wasn't there. Was he out training? Swallowing his pride, he henged into what looked like a homeless bum and ran into a box to look like he was sleeping. Cue fangirls running past him because they thought their "precious" Sasuke-kun would still be in front of them.

**Afternoon, 11:45 A.M.**

After making sure not to be suspicious to fangirls, he limped near the Uchiha compound and released the henge. And went in. Forgetting about copying the scroll on a katon jutsu, he went to his clan training ground to practice his jutsus.

**Evening, 6:30 P.M.**

Noticing he was dirty, he went to his bathroom, which was past the CLAN LIBRARY, which then he remembered. But he had all the time in the world, right?

**Evening, 7:45 P.M.**

Done eating dinner, which is just a simple meal for an Uchiha, unlike his teammate, who lived off of ramen. Having almost 30 extra large bowls a day... Where does he even put all that ramen? Thinking it was time to copy the jutsu scroll, he went to the clan library instead of the Shinobi Library, since he could get 1 chunin level jutsu from his clan's. Wait, didn't the Dobe know a JONIN level jutsu? A KINJUTSU? Sasuke paled at trying to find a high level jutsu like that. Sprinting into the library, he went through the scrolls.

**Night, 9:00 P.M.**

Tiring. Thats all it was to find a high level jutsu... Why couldn't he just get a very complex looking jutsu? Oh wait, he can. Going through the piles of scrolls, he got out **Katon: Hanabi no jutsu (fire release: Fireworks technique)**. The jutsu is long-range, but after a few meters, the jutsu is near worthless. At close range, it causes a burst to the victim, but if after a few meters, after a few seconds of that, it bursts and makes a light show. If a victim is too close, it causes temporary blindness due to the light it gives off, thus the name, Firework.

"Too easy", Sasuke thought at such a worthless jutsu, oh how wrong he is.

**Next day, Training ground 7, meeting place**

"Oy, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"You got the jutsu?" Naruto shouting back.

"Yea, here catch!" replied out Sasuke, throwing the original jutsu scroll to Naruto.

"Thanks Teme!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke, running to learn the jutsu.

**One hour later**

"Oy, Sasuke!" shouted out Naruto, disrupting Sasuke from his training.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke said back angrily from being disturbed.

"Well, I mastered it, and since you said last time it was a high level jutsu, I made variations of it." chirped Naruto excitedly.

_"Nani?" _thought Sasuke, "_He can't have made one in such a short time!"_

"Why don't you copy it with your sharingan Teme?" Naruto said, and with Sasuke missing the mischievous smirk.

Activating his sharingan, he looks towards Naruto. While up in the tree, Kakashi uncovered his sharingan to spy on Naruto. **"Katon: Senkou no jutsu!(Fire release: Flash technique)**!" declared Naruto.

**A few hours later, and a trip to the hospital later...**

"Dobe you could've blinded our sharingans forever Dobe!" said the agitated Sasuke.

**Flashback to after jutsu**

"OWW!" Sasuke screamed, "My eyes! I'm blind!" he said, sharingan still activated.

Kakashi, too, was rubbing his sharingan before falling out of the tree. "Oof! Naruto... How long will this blindness last" groaned Kakashi.

"Right now, you have you're sharingan on, so you're basically blinded by a thick cloud of very potent chakra." Naruto snickered.

Putting the headband over his sharingan and opening his other eye, he could see. Sasuke turned off his sharingan and could see the other two quite clearly. "To make sure the eyes are okay, let's get to the hospital." said Kakashi.

**Flashback end**

"Now that we're done with all that," Kakashi said, "I forbid you to use that jutsu you made when we're using our sharingans."

"Okay..." Naruto said sadly.

**End of side story no. 3**

**I re-did the chapter as fast as I could, and made it slightly longer than the first draft of this chapter.**

**The flash technique is basically a chakra seeing doujutsu blocker. It prevents Byakugan users from hitting tenketsu points, thus you can still use chakra. I've put up a poll for Sakura's demise for my rinnegan FF, so check it out too.**

**Ja Ne! *poofs into smoke***


End file.
